


Loyalties

by darthaline



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Opeli is a Duren spy, Politics, Season 3 Spoilers, Speculation, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthaline/pseuds/darthaline
Summary: You can’t be a traitor if your loyalties have always lain elsewhere.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Loyalties

Opeli was worried. She had her doubts about the tracker boy and the baker, but both proved useful, even if they kept chatting about their favorite ways to bake pastry non stop. A few villages away from the capitol they managed to get some horses and were now making a good time on the major road towards Duren. Still, Viren’s warmongering required a swift response, and Queen Aanya would need to march effective immediately to have any chance to interfere.

Opeli took precautions sending messages with the wild birds she ensnared with some of Crowlord’s runes, but those were not trained messenger crows, and some things could only be said in person.

On the fourth day of travel they encountered a Duren patrol, who were happy enough to assist in their quest, once she flashed a royal sigil ring. It was dangerous, with Corvus and Barius around, but time was of the essence now more than ever.

It took them most of that day to get to the capitol, even with the fresh horses the patrol lended them. Once in the palace, they were officially granted the audience within an hour of their arrival. It frustrated her that her companions insisted on being present - out of the three of them Opeli had the most diplomatic skill, but insisting would only make it suspicious, and Corvus clearly had Ezran’s trust, so Opeli had to comply.

The official audience was a waste of time rehashing the same old news the queen must have received with the crows. Admittedly, Opeli was not sure in Crowmaster’s ability to keep up with the letters - boy was clearly new to this, and Crowlord couldn’t have helped him, not in his current condition. It was quite unfortunate that Opeli had to eliminate him two months ago, when he caught her sending a report about the death of Thunder to Duren. However, Crowlord’s ridiculous attire, and the desire for privacy allowed her to keep up the charade, claiming he’s been off sick.

After the official part, when Aanya dismissed them to think things over, Opeli took her chance.

“Your Highness, if you would allow, may I please take a moment to meditate in the royal gardens?”

“I didn’t know Katolis’ priesthood embraced the spiritual practice of meditation,” Aanya said.

“Not all do, but in a time like this, a clarity of mind is highly valuable.”

“Indeed.” Queen Aanya said, thoughtfully. ”Well, in such a case, I insist you join me for my evening meditation.”

The gardens were lovely as ever, and Opeli almost felt guilty for having to focus on the business, rather than enjoy the soft evening and the lush vegetation around them.

When they reached a pavilion near the entrance to the garden, Opeli knelt.

“My queen,” she said humbly.

“No need for ceremony, Opeli,” said Aanya. “Tell me about Viren.”

“He is...” Opeli paused, looking for a word. “Capable.”

“He wasn’t terribly impressive during the Pentarchy Summit,” said Aanya, raising her eyebrow.

“He is a scholar, not a diplomat. And he can be very resourceful, but also stubborn.” It felt bizarre, giving an honest judgement of Viren to someone. He was often difficult, and they rarely agreed, but ultimately, if Opeli’s loyalty and circumstances were different, he could have been a useful friend to have.

“These are particular qualities for a king,” Aanya said thoughtfully. “A mage king. Such a thing hasn't happened in centuries.”

“He’s not a king, he’s an usurper. King Ezran is the rightful heir.”

“As long as he commands the troops, and not Ezran, it doesn’t matter what his legitimacy is,” Aanya said harshly. ”You pled for assistance to Ezran. Do you really think it’s the best move?”

“Ezran is a child. He has integrity, but he can be persuaded. He wants peace.”

Aanya walked around the pavillion, thinking. She was a lot like her mothers, but colder and more distant.

“Our informants say that Del Bar and Eveneer sent their armies to Katolis as well, but those are laughable. Florian’s siblings would be fighting against each other within days. Fahreeda’s spouse may want revenge, but their hold on the throne as a childless consort is fragile, and they need all the support they can get.” Aanya paused her pacing. “Just three weeks ago I was the youngest ruler in the Pentarchy. And now I seem to be the only one with real hold on my throne. Viren somehow managed to upturn the entirety of human kingdoms on a whim. He’s simply too dangerous to keep around.”

“Viren? But how-”

“During the Summit he gave us a little show,” Aanya started. “The shadow assassin which came for me looked almost exactly like the one he conjured. But now, if Ahling dies, I would be the only one who can testify about it. I was lucky to have Madame Malissa with me during the attack.”

Duren’s High Mage while extremely knowledgeable, was ancient, and rarely made her appearance in court herself, preferring to send her numerous apprentices. It was indeed lucky that she was present for the Summer festival, and was able to protect the queen.

“I’m sorry I failed you.” Opeli bowed further. “I should have kept a better eye on him. I knew he was getting more and more unhinged after King Harrow’s death, but I never could have thought he’d attempt an assassination.”

“Stop.” Aanya came close, and made Opeli look up. “His actions are his own, and he will answer for them. Now focus, what will Viren do?”

“Viren wants war. As does Kasef. I expect them to be marching towards Xadia now.”

“Katolis just lost the Breach, they won’t be able to cross.”

Opeli felt very frustrated, being cut out from the informant network meant she had no idea what was going on.

“Like I said, Viren is stubborn and resourceful. He will find a way,” insisted Opeli.

“Where would they be marching? Do they plan to fight the sunfire elves? In summer?”

“I don’t know,” admitted Opeli. “Ezran and Corvus say that the Dragon Prince lives. Perhaps, Viren wants to capture it.”

Aanya fiddled with her necklace.

“Prince Kasef wants revenge for his father, enough to interfere with Katolis inheritance, and to join Viren’s cause. He would want the elves to answer, and he wouldn’t be satisfied with just a token hostage.”

“I doubt Viren would want the dragonling as a hostage,” said Opeli.

Aanya frowned.

“If he garners the power of a dragon, he would be unstoppable,” she said.

The heart of a magma titan, when harvested, brought prosperity to Duren which hasn’t been seen in many years. It was entirely unfortunate, that the person who made that miracle possible was Viren. It was even more unfortunate that the cost of it was the lives of three women, one of which was Opeli’s sister.

“We will march tomorrow, as soon as the troops are ready,” said Aanya. “Thank you for your council, Aunt Opeli. It’s good to have you back.”


End file.
